


Naomi's Traveling Diaries

by lovelylittleliar



Category: Naruto
Genre: I'm still gonna be adding characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi is from the Land Of Lightning. She left her small village in search of a new home and friends. She learns a lot of life and about the meaning of friendship as she travels through the most popular villages and some of the least popular ones as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi's Traveling Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story for my OC, Naomi, I run a roleplay blog for her, so I figure I might as well post the story for other people to read. . .

Naomi stared at the closed, wood door to her shared room. It was only a few hours after midnight. Rin and Hana were leaving today after the sun rose. Naomi really didn’t want to see them after the argument she started early the previous day, but she did feel horrible for yelling at the twins.  
A small whimper from the child next to her, brought Naomi out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at the small, blonde girl sleeping next to her. Naomi turned around and wrapped her arm around the small child. The girl had started having vivid nightmares after she had gotten lost in a storm that had blown through a few weeks ago.  
“Na-na,” The girl looked up, her eyes barely open, toward the red head, “Don’t leave. I don’t want you to go away and leave us here alone.”  
Naomi cringed at the nickname, “I won’t ever leave you. Why would you think that I would leave, Ai?”   
“I had a dream that you left us,” Ai snuggled up against Naomi, “And you never came back. You just left!”  
Naomi shook her head and closed her eyes, “I’m not going to leave you, but you should go back to sleep.”  
“Okay,” Ai closed her eyes and gently whispered, “I love you big sister.”  
Naomi smiled and kissed the top of the girls head. Naomi relaxed a little bit and finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.   
Naomi woke to the sound of stifled giggles and almost silent footsteps. She pretended to sleep a little while longer, waiting for the children to hide before she ‘woke up’. The footsteps stopped, so Naomi considered it the right time to wake up. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head then sat up.   
Within seconds of her sitting up, there were five small children on top of her or right next to her, pushing her back to the floor. She hit the floor with an undignified thud. The eldest boy held a stick to her throat and cleared his throat.  
“You’re under arrest, lady!” He announced, “We’re here to capture you and take you away!”  
Naomi smiled a little but pretended to be frightened, “No! What for? I haven’t done anything wrong!”   
He looked at her for a second before moving his head slightly, “For making all of us clean the house.”  
Naomi laughed a little then moved to sit up again. He moved off of her stomach and stood up.  
“You know,” He started, “I’m taller than you now!”  
“Well, then maybe we should celebrate?” Naomi suggested, but it wasn’t really saying much considering that Naomi barely hit 148 centimeters. The children moved out of her way as she walked to the door, “Is Mother here right now?”  
“Mother went to the market already! She said that you can take us all later!” Ai explained. She was the youngest out of all the children, just 7 years old.   
“Okay, but I have something to do first then I’ll come back and take all of you to the market today. Is that okay?” Naomi asked. Her thoughts weren’t on the kids she should be thinking about but on Rin and Hana. They were suppose to be leaving in a few minutes, and Naomi wanted to apologized for the day before.   
“Well, I guess that’s okay,” The boy retorted, “But I think that you should care more about us than those two girls.”  
“You’re jealous!” Naomi smiled at him as she opened the dresser in the room, “My little brother, Aki, is jealous of someone else getting my attention!”  
Aki’s face turned red for a second before he frowned and left the room, followed by his younger brother. Naomi smiled at him as some on her long red hair fell in front of her eyes. She motioned for the rest of the children to leave the room before she took off the almost too small pajama’s and put on her everyday clothes.   
Naomi opened the door and practically ran through the house, trying not to be late in seeing her only two friends off. She ran through the kitchen, noticing that everything was put up and that she wouldn’t be eating breakfast that day.   
“I’m leaving,” The red head called out as she slipped on her wooden sandals, “Don’t break anything!”  
There was a chorus of replies as Naomi ran out the door. It wasn’t a far walk to the edge of town. There were two boulders that led into the town. The rocks sat on either side of the road, and that was where Naomi had first met the twins.   
As Naomi got closer to the boulders, she noticed that no one was there. She slowed her pace down and looked around for a minute. She stopped by the rocks and looked on the other side of them. No one was there. Naomi looked to the ground, feeling tears in her eyes she left.   
As she was walking back to the house, someone stopped her. Naomi looked up at the person. The man stared at her with pity in his eyes. Naomi leaned back away from him; she started to glare at him.  
“The twins left before dawn,” He announced, “They said that they didn’t want to talk to you, so I gave them my blessing and watched them go.”  
Naomi looked to the ground; she had known that they were going to leave early but there was still that hope that they would wait for her. Naomi turned away from the man and walked back to the house. She normally was more courteous to strangers, but today she was feeling too upset to care about anyone.  
The day went on with, but Naomi felt distant toward everything. She took the children to the market and back to the house without many problems. Naomi sat in her room and stared out the window that faced the surrounding mountains.   
Mother didn’t call her in for dinner that night, so Naomi assumed that she didn’t have enough money to afford a lot of food today. Naomi changed into her sleep wear, and wrapped her blanket around her, and went to sleep.  
The next morning, Naomi got up early and dressed quickly. She wanted to talk to the twins mother, but as she walking out of the room, a little voice stopped her.  
“Na-na,” Ai mumbled, “You said you wouldn’t leave!”  
“I’ll be back for breakfast,” Naomi bent down to Ai’s level, “I promise.”  
Ai nodded her head and laid back down. Naomi left the house much quieter than what was needed. She picked a slow and steady pace to the other side of the small village. The sun was just starting to rise as she turned a corner.   
Naomi almost ran into the person in front of her. She stepped back a few stepped and looked at the man. He seemed to be carrying a rather large bag, but she didn’t take any mind to it. She stepped around him and continued to her destination.  
“Hey,” The man’s voice echoed around her.  
“Um, yes?” Naomi turned around, hoping that he wasn’t speaking to her.  
“Do you know where the Koizumi live?” He asked.  
Naomi stopped walking and thinking, “Yeah, I’m heading there right now. Why?”  
“Would you mind showing me?” He responded. His voice was strained and tired.   
“No, follow me,” Naomi whispered. Her mind raced for until they reached the small house. She knocked on the door and moved to the side slightly.  
“Are you a friend of theirs?” He asked suddenly.  
“Yes, I am,” Naomi responded, getting a little more hesitant about being around this man. He had left the bag near the front of the property.   
The twins mother answered the door. She smiled at Naomi, but her contorted face looked to the look of absolute shock when her eyes met the man standing with Naomi.   
“Y-you’re back so soon,” She mumbled, “Is something wrong?”  
“I’m sorry,” He said, “We were attacked on the way there, just a few hours after we left. They didn’t stand a chance, and I didn’t have the means to protect both of them at once. If you want, I brought them back for you.”  
Naomi stared into space. She didn’t understand what the man had just said. She felt everything move around her as the man left and the woman fall to the floor. Naomi sat down next to her and put her arms around her.   
“They’re gone,” She murmured, “Naomi, they’re gone.”  
Naomi nodded, “I know Koizumi-san.”  
“My children are dead, how can I live?” She continued to ramble aimlessly. Naomi listened for a little bit before zoning out. She leaned against the older woman and closed her eyes.   
Naomi didn’t shed any tears that morning; she was very reluctant in leaving Koizumi in the doorway to her home, but she wouldn’t move when Naomi tried to talk to her. Naomi walked to the edge of the property, right next to the bag.   
Her eyes closed and watered slightly. She turned away from the desecrated bodies of her friends and walked back home; she had a promise to keep.   
Naomi felt sick when she opened the door. Mother was standing in the kitchen, cooking something. She turned to greet Naomi but stopped when she noticed the tears falling down her face. Naomi wiped them away and took off her sandals.   
“Naomi, what’s wrong?” Mother asked, “Are you still upset that the twins left without you?”  
Naomi shook her head and tried to talk, but all that came out was a sob.   
“Did something happen while you were out? I heard you leave this morning, Ai came and told me,” Mother explain, trying to concentrate on what she was cooking.  
“T-they’re,” Naomi took a deep breath to calm her nerves, “Dead.”  
Mother stopped moving for a second, “The twins are dead?”  
Naomi nodded her head as more tears fell down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. Small footsteps ran into the kitchen and up to Naomi.  
“Don’t cry Na-Na!” Ai almost screamed, “Don’t cry big sister!”  
Naomi nodded her head and walked to the table. She sat down and wiped the tears away from her face. Ai crawled up in her lap and stared at her.  
“Aren’t you too big to be sitting in my lap?” Naomi questioned the girl.  
“No.”  
“I think you are.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Ai go get everyone, breakfast is ready,” Mother interrupted their small argument. Ai left to go to the back of the house to rouse everyone from their sleep.  
“Naomi, tell me what happened,” Mother started to put food onto plates.  
“There was a man walking toward Koizumi’s house this morning,” Naomi took a deep breath; she felt better than before, “He was lost, so I showed him how to get there, and he said that they were attacked, and he couldn’t protect them. He brought them back though.”  
Mother nodded, “Okay, after breakfast, I’m going over to see her.”  
The other children started spilling into the room, each one was quiet as they sat down. Naomi started passing out plates to the children. She sat back down with hers and ate in silence.  
Naomi ignored the idle chatter of the boys. She did glare at few when they threatened to throw food, but she stayed in her own mind until the children had left to get dressed and leave the house.   
“Naomi,” Mother started, “Come with me.”  
Naomi nodded her head and picked up all the empty plates and put them in the sink. Mother was standing at the door, waiting on her to finish. Naomi walked slowly and slipped on her shoes.   
They walked rather slowly. Most people were just starting their day as well so many people greeted them as they walked to the house. Naomi was a step behind Mother; her brown eyes downcast and red hair falling in front of them.   
Mother shook her head as she walking to the house. It was now more than obvious that Naomi’s friends were in the cloth bag. Naomi, once again, felt sick. She stopped walking and stared at the ground.  
“Naomi,” Mother stopped walking too, “Why don’t you go get the leader? I’m sure he would want to know about this.”  
“No, I want to talk to Koizumi-san,” Naomi explained. It was her only chance of feeling any better about any of this.   
“Are you sure?”   
“If you need him to know so soon, then you can go.”  
“Naomi.”  
“Please, Mother!”  
“Okay, I’ll be back in 20 minutes,” Mother explained, walking past the house.   
Naomi closed her eyes as she walked by the bag. She knocked on the door and thought of all the things she wanted to say, but when the door opened, she had nothing to say.  
“Naomi?” Koizumi responded, “I didn’t expect you back so soon. Come in.”  
Naomi nodded and stepped in. She slipped off her sandals and followed Koizumi into the small main room. Naomi stared at the floor for a while, and Koizumi didn’t break the silence. Naomi opened her mouth a few times before closing it again and trying to think of something else she could say.  
“Never try Naomi,” Koizumi finally broke the ever growing silence.  
“What?” Naomi asked.   
“Never try to be a ninja.”  
“I don’t think I want to anymore.”  
“I can’t lose you too. I can’t lose anyone else. You’re all I have left.”  
Naomi stared wide-eyed at the floor. She had never thought of it like that. Koizumi’s husband had died before she had ever met the twins, and now her daughters were gone too. She didn’t have any other family.  
“I’m not your family though,” Naomi spoke.  
“You don’t have to be blood related to be family,” Koizumi snapped, “You of all people should know that.”  
“Yes, that’s true,” Naomi thought a loud. 

Those days replayed in Naomi’s head as she walked past those two boulders. Her head was down and her eyes were dry. It was barely 2 years after they had died. Naomi bared the scar that proved she had changed a lot in that short time.   
It was still dark when she started down the trail. She knew it would a long walk to the next village, one that would probably take all day, but she didn’t have anything better to do. She had promised herself that she was going to find her place in the world.  
Some place to call home.  
Someone to call family.  
People to call friends.  
And so her journey begins.


End file.
